Neal
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Peter cambia de estrategia con Neal. Tiene lugar en el capitulo 1x08. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, nalgadas, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


Neal no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, como es que su jefe alias carcelero, guardián… y ahora torturador, había pasado de mirarlo con cara de reproche y amenazarlo con enviarlo a prisión a ponerlo sobre su rodilla y azotarlo como a un bebe, no podía creer cuanto le dolía aun, creía que no se volvería a sentar en su vida, aun no sabía cómo poder mirar al agente Burke a la cara nuevamente. Como pudo meterse en ese lio.

"Neal cariño puedes bajar" pidió El con dulzura.

Pero Neal se negó a contestar.

"NEAL GEORGE CAFFREY BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE" Ordeno Peter.

Neal se negó obstinadamente a bajar.

Peter no está de humor para una segunda llamada por lo que irrumpió en la 'habitación de Neal' lo tomo de una oreja y lo arrastro al primer piso sin tomar en cuenta los gritos y ruegos de Neal y la mirada atónita de El, Peter lo sentó en el sillón y tomo asiento en la silla que acomodo convenientemente en frente de Neal, quien se retorcía por el dolor que aun le provocaba la anterior paliza.

"tienes una mejor respuesta Neal"

"no" dijo mirando al suelo mientras comenzaban a caer lagrimas de sus ojos, al saber que Peter cumpliría su amenaza.

Peter se paro y comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón.

"Peter lo siento, realmente lo siento yo… solo… no me pegues mas" dijo levantándose en un intento de arrebatarle el cinturón a Peter.

"¿Porque?"

Neal sintió terror, antes de esta tarde jamás había tenido una sola palmada y Peter después de azotarlo le dijo que si no tenía una buena respuesta le pegaría con el cinturón y lo repetiría hasta que le diera una respuesta, pero no podía decirle.

"Porque tenía que resolver el caso" Grito sin darse cuenta ante la amenaza inminente de que el cinturón golpeara su trasero.

"Neal te metiste a una clínica donde te pudieron matar, ¿por cerrar el caso?" pregunto con rabia, no dejo que Neal contestara cuando soltó el cinturón y agarro a Neal de un brazo y lo acomodo nuevamente sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a azotarlo con fuerza.

"Hayyy Peter que me duele" comenzó a llorar con fuerza no sabía cuánto más podría tomar.

"Por cerrar un caso Neal George" dijo poniendo más fuerza en sus palmadas

"Pero si es para lo único que me tienes, Peterrrrrrr me duele, que mas quieres de mi ya tienes tu respuesta"

"ningún caso es más importante que tu seguridad"

"no es cierto, AHHH yo solo te sirvo si resuelvo los casos"

Peter al escuchar esa declaración estuvo a punto de recoger su cinturón y darles unos buenos correazos pero se contuvo, jamás le haría eso a su muchacho, su padre solo una vez le había pegado con el cinturón y el juro que jamás lo haría a sus hijo, no pudo dejar de sonreír en medio del azote al pensar en Neal como su hijo, pero básicamente era eso, su CI poco a poco les robo y se convirtió en parte de la familia, era el hijo que la naturaleza les había negado, y escuchar a su niño que pensaba que solo le importaba porque le ayudaba a resolver los casos le partió el corazón, el llanto de Neal lo saco del trance.

Peter levanto a Neal sin separarse de él se acomodo en el sofá, mientras El fue a buscar un vaso con agua para ayudarlo a calmarse.

"escúchame hijo, nunca vuelvas a ponerte en peligro"

"Necesitaba resolver el caso" dijo mientras hundía la cara en el pecho de Peter.

"Ningún caso vale tu seguridad" dijo acariciándole el cabello mientras Neal se trataba de acomodar de alguna manera que su trasero no le doliera tanto.

"Lo siento"

"Neal no te imaginas el miedo que tuve cuando no te encontraba y después encontrarte drogado, tesoro pudiste haber muerto.

Neal pretendía no escuchar las palabras de ternura de Peter, el sabia que eran solo ahora, Peter a penas lo soportaba, él no tenía a nadie, pero de cierta forma se sentía seguro con Peter, el jamás había sentido algo así, siempre había tenido que estar a cargo.

"nunca vuelvas a ponerte en peligro hijo" dijo por segunda vez

"no vuelvas a pegarme papá"

"no si no te metes en problemas" dijo besándole la frente.

"lo siento Peter" dijo sin separarse de él. "nunca le había importado a nadie"

"niñito, claro que nos preocupamos por ti"

"lo sé, confió en ti"

"lo sé, me lo dijiste"

"que mas dije, ya sabes… cuando estaba drogado"

"no mucho, Neal"

"lo sé Peter, me merecía los azotes, solo… que dolió mucho"

"pero pensaras antes de hacer tonteras"

"no puedo prometerlo"

"entonces ya sabes que esperar"

"no papá las palmadas duelen mucho"

"ven acá muñeco"

"yo nunca tuve un papá, murió cuando yo tenía dos"

"Yo nunca tuve un hijo, hasta ahora"

El volvió y le paso el vaso con agua y dos analgésicos.

"son para su cabeza no para su trasero" dijo El al ver la mirada de Peter.

"Mamá papá me pego muy fuerte" si Neal era encantador y sabia sacarle provecho a todo y si Peter se ofrecía para ser su padre él quería a El como su madre.

"Peter fue muy blando contigo, mira que meterte ilegalmente a una clínica en la que te drogaron… no jovencito estas castigado, dos semanas del trabajo a casa y nada más, ahora a su pieza" Ordeno El

"pero no es justo papá ya me pego" dijo mientras se fue pisoteando todo el camino a su nueva habitación.

Se dejo caer sobre su estomago y llevo su mano a su trasero para poder aplacar un poco el dolor, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír al saber que estaba en casa.


End file.
